


Warmth Unlike Any Other

by BlueRazAttack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRazAttack/pseuds/BlueRazAttack
Summary: Not a while ago the barrier between monster and humans has fallen, though at times it feels like years had already passed. Things don't look up to you as they slowly worsen and eat at you. It isn't until you come across a warmly lit bar that things finally seem to go your way.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a sample/intro for what's to come depending if you guys like this or not. Don't be afraid to comment down below your thoughts ^^ Hope you enjoy!

_Ever since you were a child there was a sense of attraction and awe you held towards fire. No, it wasn't anything like..that. It was simply the way it moved and changed colors that fascinated you so much. Whenever a candle was lit in an especially dark room you often found yourself staring at it with appreciation. Head tilting to one side and chin resting on a hand as you watched it flicker and dance, illuminating the room around you. Sometimes you even wondered if you could handle the heat and pull some amazing trick like a select number of  people could, hand hesitantly reaching over the small flame only to either retract or jolt at the intense heat even from a high angle. It was a little infuriating really, not being able to observe the element to its fullest. The closest you could ever manage was when winter finally arrived each year. Your heart fluttered at the thought of bundling up inside and warming next to the fireplace, able to watch as it licked the wood with such elegance even you envied. Why did fire have to be so beautiful yet deadly? It was like a rose in every way. It bloomed and came in a vast array of colors, the 4th of July only solidified that fact as you all could do was watch in utter fascination at it. Gosh did you want to touch it even once just to see it dance over your fingers, but without the consequences of course. Would you ever get the chance? Maybe..but it certainly wasn't tonight. No, tonight all you were doing was unwinding after a long day of work. Maybe someday..yeah, let's hold onto that hope._


	2. Let's Get Aquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, not much of a talker are you?

**Key: h/l/c: hair length and color**

 

* * *

 

Two years had passed..two whole years since the barrier between humans and monsters had fallen. Everything changed since then. Not to say it was necessarily a bad thing, oh no not at all. The sudden shift was simply..surprising to say the least. No one had anticipated the barrier would ever fall for any reason whatsoever. Well, unless of course you count those crazy people who always had some sort of wild theory about something big happening down the line. For you though life was the same as always. Were you even around when monsters roamed the surface side by side mankind? With such awful memory it was hard to recall if you ever did see those days, child or not. No..definitely not. Your parents might've though, definitely your grandmother and grandfather. Maybe someday soon they could share a story or two with you on what it was like back then. That'd make for a great night by the fire. Oh! Perhaps over Christmas Eve dinner they'd tell you if asked. The Autumn season was almost over after all, so there wouldn't be much a wait. 

 

Ah, such an overactive imagination. Overactive mind really, just overall thinking too much over every little thing. Your brain continued to buzz as your gaze was kept to the ground ahead of each step, stomping into puddles with a sense of childish delight. It was impossible to resist especially when in boots. Your favorite boots to be exact! 

 

Dressed in mist gray skinny jeans, a black top, and a red flannel tucked underneath a cherry red coat you continue on your way to the library for a book to read. With nothing better to do at home checking out a good book or two started to become a routine which honestly...wasn't half bad. Yeah, it sucked heading back into the fray of city life as cars rushed by and pedestrians pushed without apologies, but hey, it's home.  

Hopping up on the ledge of a water fountain you walked the perimeter, all around the spray of water and the pool just for the heck of it. The fountain was nice though admittedly. A carving of horses leaping out from three points and a large lotus on top spraying the sky with crystal clear water. You smiled, eyeing the fountain in a sense of pride just by simply living here. At least the city made an attempt to keep the place clean and ever since the monsters return the efforts seemed to double in a short amount of time. You shook your head and chuckled, smiling into the sky happily. Placing a hand on your hip you nod and deem these next few years were going to be amazing. You say few because..well, who knows what'll happen to you. No, that's way too pessimistic for you right now. Let's stray away from that train of thought for the moment being. With a sigh you nod and hop off the fountain ledge, resuming your trek to the library. 

 

It wasn't long before you finally reached your destination, momentarily eyeing the large building up with awe. Upon walking in the first thing you notice is…

 

“Coffee,” you breathe and take in the scent with whole hearted delight. Freshly brewed coffee and not the cheap kind. Oh no, it was the smell of your favorite café brewing up a little splash of heaven. Of course tea was good too, but sometimes a bit of caffeine was necessary to boost your morning. You stood at the edge of the café entrance mulling over whether or not to order something first and then check out a book. A smirk tugged at the corners of your lips, stepping forth and falling into line. 

 

Feeling content you head over to the shelves labeled mystery, coffee in tow. Your hand grazes over one, then two books, pondering which one to pull out and preview. Upon finding a title that sounded interesting you reach out for the book, but instead of touching the cool spine something warm and bright was met. Your fingertips bump against another hand, but not another human’s..no, it was a monster's hand. You quickly retract your own and fumble for words, “I-Im sorry! I wasn't looking where I was-..” You trail off, meeting the gaze of a man made entirely of fire. He was...Beautiful. Adorned in a lovely soft brown coat and cherry red scarf, which in truth was adorable considering the inferno he was. Truly a breathtaking sight to behold and the moment you realize you'd been staring a bit too long heat floods your cheeks and turns the skin a rosy red. 

 

“S-sorry! Didn't mean to stare there. I was just-! ..Uh..I-I'll just go over here now,” you stutter and hide your face away with a hand, walking away quickly. Although..instead of waking into another aisle you simply left the building altogether like the wimp you are.

 

_ No! Nope! Definitely not going to be able to check out a book after that! I need to just get out of here altogether! I got one thing at least, that's good enough! Yeah? Yeah! _

 

Your mind and heart was racing, buzzing and beating a thousand miles per second. Blush still prominent on your face you rush on home in an attempt to escape your embarrassment. Or at least the place that was the source of it anyways. Your h/l/c brushed back in the breeze as you power walked, eventually slowing down as your stamina diminished. Huffing out you shake your head and map a route home to relax the rest of the day. 

 

Well, that certainly was interesting. Talk about getting acquainted to new faces. 


End file.
